


can you fix my h-e-a-r-t

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Heart, Ex-Boyfriends, M/M, Perciver - Freeform, Reunion, Weasleys Witches & Writers' Hump Day Prompts, surprised at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: "My mum asked about you," Percy offered up at last. He cringed inwardly. Of all the things he could have said, he brought up his mother and her irritating habit of asking after people that were  no longer in his life.Oliver laughed, but it sounded forced to Percy's ears. "We haven't seen each other for a year, and that's the first thing you say to me?"
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	can you fix my h-e-a-r-t

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WWW's Hump Day Drabble prompt:
> 
> "My mum asked about you."
> 
> "We haven't seen each other for over a year, and that's the first thing you say to me?"
> 
> "Tell me why you left."

Oliver Wood somehow looked even more handsome than the last time Percy had seen him. He was tanner and more muscular, and he had a hint of facial hair on his chin. After a few seconds of gaping, the redhead realized that he was being extremely rude, shut his mouth, and just stared. 

"Hiya, Perce," Oliver said, without any of the usual confidence that Percy remembered. He seemed guarded, nervous even. Silence fell as Percy furiously tried to think of something to say. It wasn't easy for him to make small talk on the best of days, and being surprised at work by his ex-boyfriend certainly didn't make that challenge any easier. 

"My mum asked about you," Percy offered up at last. He cringed inwardly. Of all the things he could have said, he brought up his mother and her irritating habit of asking after people that were no longer in his life. 

Oliver laughed, but it sounded forced to Percy's ears. "We haven't seen each other for a year, and that's the first thing you say to me?"

"Tell me why you left, then, Oliver." Percy blurted out the first thing that had popped into his head when he had first laid eyes on Oliver mere minutes—had it only been minutes?—ago. 

Oliver shifted his weight from one foot to the other, ignoring Percy's questioning gaze. Fine. If he didn't want to talk about why he had up and left their shared flat and moved abroad to play Quidditch, Percy wasn't going to press the issue. It didn't matter anymore anyway. He had moved on. Alone. 

Percy turned back to the paperwork on his desk, using a quill to make notes in the margins. After several minutes, he looked up and realized that his ex was still standing there. "Did you want something, Oliver? Because I'm really rather busy at the moment. I've got a report due Monday, and—"

"I'm sorry," Oliver cut in. He took a deep breath and continued, "I know I should have said something, but I panicked, alright? You wanted to get serious and I...I just wanted to play Quidditch."

Percy set down his quill and adjusted his glasses. "I'm not sure that qualifies as an excuse, but I will consider your apology and get back to you at my earliest convenience." 

"At your earliest—" Oliver shook his head. "See, this is what you do, Percy! You put up walls so that no one can get through to you—"

"You got through to me," Percy said softly. "You got through to me and then you _left!"_ He could feel the stares of curious Ministry coworkers, but he didn't care. Oliver didn't get to just waltz back into his life like nothing had happened. "Any 'walls' that I may or may not be putting up are a direct result of you breaking my heart, Oliver." 

Oliver's mouth fell open. "Broke your—you were never around! What was a bloke supposed to think?"

"You were supposed to think that I might care if you moved out of our flat and all the way to Italy without even consulting me on the matter!" Percy exploded. Chest heaving, he realized that he ought to dial it back a little. He was making a scene now, and that was quite unprofessional of him. "Do you know what it's like?" he said, a little more quietly. "To come home and find that your boyfriend has up and moved out? I didn't even realize you were in Italy until I read something about it in the papers."

Oliver's head had moved to look downwards, but now he peeked up at Percy with shame-filled brown eyes. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I never meant to hurt you. I guess I thought—you were always so busy with work anyway—it seemed like all your talk about getting more serious was just that. Talk." 

Percy shook his head. "It wasn't just talk, Oliver. I was ready for the next step. You, on the other hand, apparently were not." 

"I was," Oliver insisted. He raked his fingers through his hair, giving him the appearance of having just rolled out of bed. Percy tried not to think about that. "I know you probably don't believe me, but I want to prove to you that I was—that I _am_ —serious about you. About us." 

Percy sat back in his chair and tapped his quill against the edge of his desk. He was on the fence about giving Oliver another chance. What if the other man hurt him again? Percy had always played it safe, and this seemed like too great a risk for him to take. 

Almost as if he had read Percy's thoughts, Oliver said quickly, "Look, I know you probably feel a bit scared about letting me in again, but you don't have to give me an answer today. I'll come back tomorrow, alright?" 

All Percy could do was nod and watch as Oliver walked away. Five minutes later, he was still staring at the same spot, almost as though he might summon his ex-boyfriend back through sheer willpower. 

Finally, he sighed and took off his glasses to rub at his eyes. He had a choice to make, it seemed. He just hoped that he could make the best decision for himself. 

  
  



End file.
